Te amo hermosa
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: After all, they were best friends before they were lovers, right? / / Or, Cat and Robbie's relationship through the eyes of her brother. Cat&Robbie with brother/sister moments.


**Hola! I'm back :) i haven't quite finished the next chapter of when the butterflies fly away, so bare with me, and i'm going to upload the next drabble probably tomorrow if i have time! i'm going to ANOTHER concert today!:) so i've had this kicking around on my computer for a while and i decided to upload. :)**

**i have to go! so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only really own Nate... well kinda, Nate owns Nate.**

* * *

><p>He notices something different about her; she appears even more distant and unfocused than usual. Robbie comes over after school and they sit on the couch for a while, just talking, and he defiantly makes sure of that, after a while he decides that just talking and the closeness is too much for him and plants himself in between them with a bowl of popcorn.<p>

"Hey guys! What goes on?" They both shift to the ends if the couch mumbling and he smiles slightly.

"Nathan!" Cat whines, dragging out the second 'a' and glaring at him.

"Cat!" he spoke using the same tone, dragging out the 'a' in her name too.

"Robbie…" Robbie awkwardly says with the air of joking to his tone, Cat giggles and sends him a cute look while Nathan reaches out for the remote and turns to TV on.

Cat sighs, "I'm going to the toilet" she announces, even though he really thinks she's going to the upstairs TV to try and watch a few minutes of the 'totally adorable puppies' on Animal Planet.

After she leaves the room there's a minute silence and Robbie just hopelessly watches as Nathan fumbles through the TV channels one by one and sure enough when he gets to the Animal Planet the puppy program is on and the noise of deep barking and high pitched yaps fill the silence. After another 30 seconds of puppies he changes the program to Friends re-runs, mutes the volume and turns to Robbie.

"Have you noticed anything distant about Cat?" he says seriously.

"What even more distant then usual?" he quirks an eyebrow and glances at the stairs, "Yeah I have"

"Do you know why?"

"Yeah, um, there are these new kids at school that joined like 2 weeks ago and they've been giving her a bit of grief"

"Oh,"

"I think you should mention it to her"

"How? I'm not good with things like this" he bites his lip and watches as Robbie's eyes narrowed, before widening again.

"Just casually slip it in," he hears a giggle from upstairs and stops for a second, before lowering his voice and carrying on in a more rushed tone, "Stress to her that she can always tell you everything, then be all 'Please Cat, if there is anything wrong, tell me because I can make it better' you know?"

And as Nathan's being explained this he realises Robbie isn't all that bad and he defiantly likes this kid, this is the guy who he wants his precious baby sister to be with.

"Yeah, thanks" he smiles genuinely before they hear another giggle and both eyes flash to the stairs as the red headed girl appears at the top, she rushes down and excitedly forces herself in between her brother and boyfriend and grins, looking from one to the other quickly.

"Nate! Turn to channel 9, now!" she commands, leaning forward, so he turns the volume back up and presses the number 9, realising this is Animal Planet and it is still the puppy power hour, and like before, puppies of all colours and breeds fill the screen, running around, chasing butterflies and yapping, and Cat giggles, and slowly reaches out to touch the screen with her dainty fingers.

He glances at his baby sister instead of the screen and the discarded half-finished colouring book complete with crayons and purple tigers sat beside her.

While looking at her, he realises she's adorable… and by the way Robbie is looking at her, he's thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, any flames will be used to make brownies, and the brownies will be given to the reviewers!:)<strong>

**thank you!:)**

**xox.**


End file.
